This disclosure relates generally to a siderail mechanism for a person-support apparatus, such as, a hospital bed. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a siderail mechanism that allows the siderail to be moved along a frame between a first position and a second position with respect to the frame
Person-support apparatuses can include siderails coupled thereto. The siderails can be configured to move between a deployed position and storage position. While various person-support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for development. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.